


Perfect 4 in Our 614

by CandyParkFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyParkFest/pseuds/CandyParkFest
Summary: Dari membantu single papa Baekhyun mengurus Akia, hingga ingin tinggal bersama dengannya di apartemen 614. Berempat; Dia, Baekhyun, Yuan, dan Akia.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	Perfect 4 in Our 614

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.
> 
> Wattpad: lilredbubs 

Dunia Baekhyun berputar 180 derajat saat dokter mengatakan bahwa dia hamil.

Seharusnya itu kabar gembira untuknya. 

Tapi…

"Jinho, aku hamil anakmu."

Ekspresi pria itu saja sudah menggambarkan betapa dia membenci pernyataan itu.

"Baekhyun, kita tidak melakukan seks untuk membuat seorang bayi," ujarnya dengan nada dingin. "Gugurkan dia."

Baek meninggalkan Jinho tanpa basa-basi. Dia tidak membutuhkan tanggung jawabnya lagipula.  
  


Awalnya memang bisa teratasi dengan baik. Tabungannya masih mencukupi untuk biaya hidup sementara selama melahirkan, meskipun dia didepak keluarganya sendiri.  _ Ouch _ .

Tapi tidak ketika dia akhirnya melahirkan seorang diri. Melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan yang dia namai  **Akia** yang begitu cantik.

Diantara senang dan terharu, dia tidak bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa dia hanyalah seorang papa berumur dua puluh dua tahun yang minim  _ skill _ soal mengurus bayi.

***

Chanyeol terbangun saat suara bayi terdengar hingga menembus dinding apartemennya. Suaranya samar-samar terdengar. Tapi sangat intens dan dia khawatir tentang apa yang terjadi pada bayi itu hingga menangis sebegitu kencangnya.

Yuan—putranya, juga ikut terbangun. Si kecil itu beringsut duduk dan mengucek matanya. " _ Daddy _ , ada adik bayi menangis," ujarnya dengan suara serak.

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian berdiri untuk memastikan dimana suara itu berasal. Pria itu berjalan kearah dinding dimana apatemennya terhubung langsung dengan apartemen 614. Dia mengenal penghuninya, namanya Baekhyun, dia memang sedang hamil dan beberapa hari ini dia tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Dia rasa pemuda cantik itu kembali usai melahirkan.

Chanyeol menempelkan telinganya di dinding—dan benar, suara tangis bayi itu bersumber dari sana.

"Apa bayi itu ada di apartemen  _ uncle  _ Baekhyun,  _ daddy _ ?" Yuan tiba-tiba menarik jubah tidur yang dia kenakan dan menatapnya dengan wajah gelisah. Membuat Chanyeol mendengkut gemas dan mengacak putra semata wayangnya itu.

" _ Daddy  _ rasa iya," jawabnya. "Mau menemani  _ daddy  _ untuk memeriksa apakah mereka baik-baik saja?  _ Uncle  _ Baekhyun dan  _ baby _ -nya?"

Yuan mengangguk. " _ Ung _ !"

Saat mereka keluar, beberapa tetangga juga keluar rumah—mungkin karena sebab yang sama. Chanyeol hanya merasa sedih saat mereka hanya membicarakan Baekhyun tanpa ada yang mencoba membantunya. Siapa yang tahu bahwa dia sedang kesulitan?

Pria itu melewati mereka, kemudian dengan Yuan yang mengekorinya dibelakang. Dia mengetuk pintu apartemen 614 dengan sopan. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, sang pemilik membuka pintu.

Dia benar-benar telah melahirkan.  _ Baby bump  _ yang biasanya ada di perutnya kini tak ada lagi. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan kelelahan, rambut tampak tak disisir rapi dan kantong mata yang menghitam. Di punggung tangannya bahkan masih ada plester yang mungkin itu adalah plester bekas infus. 

"Hai, kak Chanyeol!" pemuda itu mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja dan membuat suara seraknya menjadi sedikit lebih riang. Tapi gagal.

Namun Chanyeol tetap menanggapinya dengan senyuman hangat. "Hai, Baekhyun! Kau kembali."

"Yup! Aku baru saja  _ discharge  _ dari rumah sakit." Pemuda itu dengan ramah membuka pintunya sedikit lebar untuk mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk. " _ Aww _ , Yuan juga ikut~" dengkutnya gemas.

"Yuan ingin melihat apakah  _ baby _ baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun tertawa gugup, dia tampak menyesal. "Maaf, pasti karena suara tangis Akia."

Chanyeol beringsut menggendong si kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Kami hanya ingin memastikan kalian baik-baik saja, kami khawatir."

Baekhyun menghela napas berat sebelum tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedang kesulitan memahami apa yang Akia inginkan." 

"Ah, apakah kami boleh melihatnya?" Chanyeol bertanya ragu. Namun lega saat Baekhyun mengangguk, mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Silahkan masuk," pemuda itu mempersilahkan. "A-aku akan keluar sebentar untuk meminta maaf pada tetangga yang lain."

Baekhyun pergi sebelum Chanyeol bisa mengatakan apapun.

Jadi Chanyeol kini memperhatikan seorang bayi yang sangat mungil menangis dengan keras diatas ranjang. Dia masih merah, sangat-sangat kecil dan merah. Suaranya melengking dan dia tampak kesakitan. Chanyeol mendekatinya dan menyentuh kening si kecil dengan jari telunjuknya yang besar.

Hangat. Bayi ini demam.

"Adik bayi kenapa,  _ daddy _ ?" 

" _ Daddy  _ kira dia sedang demam,  _ baby _ ."

Baekhyun kembali dengan botol susu ditangannya juga. Dia beringsut duduk ditepi ranjang dan mencoba merangsang bayinya untuk minum susu dengan menempelkan  _ nipple  _ botol itu di pipi merah si kecil.

"Dia tiba-tiba rewel seperti ini, dan aku tidak tahu mengapa." Suara papa itu gemetar. "Dia menolak minum susu, aku sudah berusaha menimangnya juga agar dia tidur, tapi dia tetap seperti ini. A-aku benar-benar bingung." Pemuda itu menyerah untuk membuat si kecil meminum susunya, dia meletakkan botol itu diatas nakas. 

"Apa kau tahu bahwa suhu tubuhnya hangat? Aku kira dia demam?" Chanyeol menjelaskan. 

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. Tangannya menempel pada dahi bayinya dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia tidak demam, kak."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Bagaimana dia bisa tidak tahu? Bahkan ketika hanya sentuhan, Chanyeol dapat merasakan bahwa bayi malang itu demam.

Sesuatu ada yang salah, dan ketika dia menyentuh kening pemuda itu, dia tahu penyebabnya.

Tentu saja dia tidak merasakan bahwa bayinya demam, Baekhyun sendiri pun sedang demam.

Chanyeol berdiri, lantas menggendong Yuan. Dia menatap lemah kearah Baekhyun yang tampak kesakitan saat berdiri. "Mari kami antar kalian ke rumah sakit."

***

Infeksi karena luka operasi. Itu adalah penyebab papa muda itu demam.

Dokter menjelaskan bahwa dia sangat  _ stress _ dan kelelahan karena seharusnya dia harus beristirahat beberapa hari paska melahirkan.

Tapi tentu saja ia tak bisa, dia mengurus Akia sendiri.

"Pulihkan dirimu telebih dahulu, Baek. Akia akan baik-baik saja jika papanya dalam kondisi baik. Kalian punya ikatan baik yang kuat, percayalah padaku." Chanyeol menasihatinya saat pemuda itu tampak gelisah, memandangi wajah Akia yang akhirnya bisa terlelap. "Istirahatlah beberapa hari, tenangkan pikiran. Aku akan membantumu beberapa hal selagi kau memulihkan diri."

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan wajahnya yang sendu. "Apa tidak apa-apa untukmu, kak?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tentu tidak masalah."

Namun sepertinya memang banyak yang harus dikerjakan Baekhyun karena papa muda itu benar-benar amatir dalam segala hal tentang mengurus bayi. Jadi tanpa membuatnya bekerja keras, Chanyeol menunjukkan beberapa hal dasar seperti bagaimana memasang popok Akia dan memandikannya, atau menghangatkan susu.

Baekhyun akan mengetuk apartemennya untuk menanyakan beberapa hal yang dia tak mengerti atau meminta bantuan ketika dia belum bisa menangani Akia yang rewel seorang diri. Chanyeol dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Baekhyun kali ini datang untuk meminta saran krim yang cocok untuk kulit Akia yang digigit nyamuk dan Chanyeol segera mengambil krim milik Yuan dan mengoleskannya di kulit Akia yang memerah.

Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama. Dia tersenyum ketika tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sangat kebapakan dengan segala perhatian dan kemampuan mengurus anak-anak yang sangat baik.

"Kak Chanyeol begitu baik dalam mengurus anak-anak."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia membaringkan diri disamping Akia yang sibuk tertawa karena Yuan menggelitiki kakinya dari bawah ranjang.

" _ Mommy _ Yuan pergi meninggalkan Yuan ketika Yuan berumur beberapa minggu." Chanyeol tersenyum getir ketika mengatakan itu. " _ It was hard for me _ . Tapi sekarang aku bisa mengatakan aku  _ expert  _ karena telah behasil membesarkan Yuan selama tiga tahun ini."

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan sedih. "Aku mengerti itu sulit sekali, kak."

Chanyeol mengangguk, pria itu mencoba menyingkir sedikit saat Yuan naik ke ranjang dan menggoda Akia.

"Aku sedih saat melihatmu harus merasakan hal itu juga, Baekhyun. Maka dari itu aku ingin membantu sebisaku." Chanyeol menerawang jauh menembus mata Baekhyun. "Karena aku tahu, hari-hari kita berdua mengurus anak-anak kita, penuh dengan perjuangan."

***

  
  


Perasaan aneh mulai tumbuh di hati Baekhyun karena kebaikan yang selalu Chanyeol berikan untuknya dan Akia. Dia mulai menikmati kebersamaan keluarga kecilnya dan keluarga kecil Chanyeol. Dia menikmati bagaimana Yuan akur dengan Akia. Dia menikmati bagaimana mereka terlihat seperti seorang  _ daddy _ , papa, dan kedua  _ babies  _ yang bahagia. Dan yang paling penting, dia sekarang candu karena senyum Chanyeol, senang akan sentuhan kasih sayang yang pria itu berikan, seperti: mengelus rambutnya atau pelukan apresiasi karena dia telah melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik sebagai seorang ayah.

Tapi saat Chanyeol mengatakan— "Cinta kepada seorang pasangan hidup adalah mustahil untukku. Aku tidak pernah ingin merasakannya lagi." –itu menjadi sebuah jawaban pahit pada harapan Baekhyun yang belum pernah terlontarkan.

Sebelum dia terlalu dalam merasakan cinta yang lancang datang tiba-tiba, lebih baik dia pergi. Meskipun kesannya seakan dia terlalu memanfaatkan kebaikan Chanyeol.

"Kak, aku akan pindah dari apartemen 614."

"Baek, kenapa?"

"Akia tumbuh besar, dan biaya sewa apartemen ini terlalu mahal untuk gajiku yang pas-pasan. Aku akan mencari apartemen yang lebih murah untuk kami tinggal."

"..."

"Kak, terima kasih untuk segalanya!"

***

  
  


_ "Baekhyun, jangan lupa hangatkan susu untuk Akia, oke?" _

_ "Kau tidak lupa softener khusus bayi untuk pakaian Akia?" _

_ "Baekhyun, ingat ya jika ukuran popok Akia itu M." _

_ "Jangan lupakan mantel dan syal jika kalian keluar rumah." _

Seseorang harusnya mengingatkan Chanyeol bahwa dia tidak perlu lagi bertingkah cerewet karena Baekhyun kini sudah sangat mahir dalam mengurus bayinya sendiri. Papa muda itu sungguhan tidak memerlukan Chanyeol lagi secara teknis. Tapi entah mengapa beberapa bulan bersama Baekhyun dan ikut mengurus Akia bersama menjadi sebuah kebiasaan yang tidak bisa dia hilangkan dari hidupnya. Dia tetap memberikan Baekhyun nasihat ini itu saat mereka saling menelepon.

Singkat kata, dia memang terlalu peduli pada kedua  _ sweetheart  _ itu.

Seperti malam ini, dia berbaring diatas ranjang dengan santai seraya menggenggam ponsel begitu dekat di telinganya. Suara Baekhyun yang sedang melantunkan  _ lullaby  _ untuk Akia terdengar merdu dan mengirimkan ketenangan pada dirinya juga.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hm?"

"Yuan merindukanmu dan Akia."

Terdengar suara kekehan kecil dari seberang sambungan dan Chanyeol merasakan panas di dadanya entah mengapa.

Dia hanya merasa begitu ingin berlari dan membawa Baekhyun dan Akia kembali di apartemen 614; dimana dia bisa mendengar suara Akia mengoceh dari seberang dinding tipis seperti biasanya, atau mendengar ketukan pintu dan mendapati Baekhyun dengan polosnya bertanya bagaimana cara membuat bubur bayi. Dia juga ingin terus melihat Akia bersama Yuan bermain.

"Yuan merindukan kami?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan perlahan, seolah Baekhyun bisa melihatnya.

"Kak Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Yuan merindukan kami?"

"...ya."

Hanya sunyi di beberapa waktu sampai, " _ I miss you too _ ."--adalah kalimat yang Baekhyun ucapkan setelah itu.

Chanyeol tidak tahu, mengapa dia begitu memikirkan kata  _ you  _ dalam kalimat itu. Dan bertanya-tanya apakah  _ you  _ itu memiliki makna  _ kau  _ atau  _ kalian _ .

Dan dia merasa sangat egois jika mengatakan bahwa dia menginginkan  _ you  _ itu benar-benar dikhususkan untuk dirinya seorang.

"Baek, tidak ingin kembali ke apartemen 614?"

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa, kak. Tapi aku berjanji untuk mengunjungi kalian berdua jika aku mempunyai waktu luang!"

Chanyeol mendapati dirinya kecewa.

_ Baekhyun, I miss you. _

***

  
  


Baekhyun terbangun saat seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemen barunya dengan keras.

Dengan mata mengantuk dan nyawa yang belum sadar dengan sepenuhnya, dia membuka pintu.

\--untuk mendapati sebuah surat tergeletak di bawah.

Dia membukanya dengan hati-hati, dan mengambil kertas yang terlipat dan membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis disana di dalam hati.

**Tolong naik ke lantai 6.**

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti, dia kembali masuk dan menggendong bayinya untuk menuruti perintah surat misterius itu.

Dan ketika kaki-kaki pendeknya sampai di lantai 6, seorang petugas keamanan memberinya satu surat lagi, yang kemudian ketika dia buka, terdapat kalimat—

**Berjalanlah kearah kiri, berjalanlah terus sampai kau menemukan tanaman** **_bongsay_ ** **dengan pot berwarna abu-abu. Berhentilah disana.**

Baekhyun menurutinya, berjalan hingga dia didepan tanaman  _ bongsay _ yang menghiasi koridor lantai 6 yang sepi. Sebab hanya ada 3 unit apartemen disana.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu apartemen didepannnya terbuka. Dan dia nyaris terduduk lemas saat dua orang keluar dari sana dengan sebuket bunga dan boneka di tangan mereka,

itu adalah Chanyeol dan putranya yang tampan, Yuan.

"Baek, karena aku tidak bisa membujukmu lagi untuk tinggal di apartemen 614 sebagai tetangga kami. Bagaimana jika tinggal dengan kami di apartemen 6-14, disini?" Chanyeol berlutut dihadapannya, menyerahkan bunga-bunga cantik itu dihadapannya. "Aku selalu rindu pada kalian, dan aku tak bisa menahannya. Kukira aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu dan Akia. Dan, aku ingin tinggal bersamamu," rancau Chanyeol. Pria itu meringis mendapati dirinya yang tidak bisa bersikap romantis.

Yuan yang juga memegang bunga dan boneka versi mini, ikut berlutut meniru  _ daddy _ -nya. "Yuan juga mencintai  _ uncle  _ dan Akia. Ayo tinggal bersama kami?"

Rasa bahagia tidak bisa Baekhyun bendung lagi. Dia menghapus air mata bahagianya yang jatuh di pipi. "Ini terlalu tiba-tiba."

Chanyeol merona malu. "Aku akan menjelaskan lebih detail jika kau menerima kami."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, kemudian ikut berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan dua lelaki kesayangannya. Akia bahkan terbangun juga, matanya melebar dan bibir merah mudanya tersenyum lebar seakan mengerti dengan situasi romantis ini.

"Ya, aku menerimanya. Mari tinggal bersama di 614!"

Chanyeol langsung mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan, dan ciuman manis sebagai tanda bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai pemuda itu.

Plus, Yuan yang ikut meniru aksinya kemudian.

Mereka akan membuat 4 sempurna di apartemen 614.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it! Terima kasih buat kakak-kakak Mod yang udah bekerja keras, terima kasih buat pembaca yang mau membaca, makasih banyak buat prompters yang ngasih ide brilliant. I love you~


End file.
